Realm of Hearts
by SlimeDragon13
Summary: After reading Kingdom Hearts the Nintendo version i decide to create a Kingdom Hearts with Anime characters. Please comment I don't care if it's bad or good.
1. Prolouge

Realm of Hearts This fanfiction is copyright to Lineman, along with the characters Max, Ty, and Zeo.  
The following anime used in this fanfiction belong to their representative owners.  
Final Fantasy is property of Square Enix. This is based after Kingdom Hearts which is property of Square Soft. It bases off by the visiting of worlds, the keyblade, and a bit of the storyline.

Prologue Long Ago, the world was united and filled with warm light. People loved the light, and unfortunately they began to fight over it. Then darkness found its way into the people's hearts. Darkness consumed the hearts and light of the people, and in a flash it spread…the world disappeared into the darkness. But a small glimmer of light remained in the lights of the innocent children… children gathered their glimmers of light and recreated the world. The recreated world, however, was no longer united… it was divided into smaller worlds. And they remained separate, apart from each other no longer knowing that the other worlds existed. It's amazing what knowledge I can find, and this was only the beginning. The real question what was the light and what was the darkness and all in between. Through my research all I found out was the light is the hearts or people as it seems, and the darkness are strange creatures called Heartless. Yuna, it's been a while since I've seen or heard from you, can you do me a favor? I need you and Rikku to find me. Now I know you're already on that case but let me finish you won't find me that easy. My body has been split in half, the side of light, and the side of darkness. I need you and Rikku to find the light side first, he shouldn't be too hard to find due to the fact he holds the key. The darkness side looks a lot like him, but I need you to find the light side first and train him so he can defeat the darker side. I'm still in one piece as I'm writing this but I'll be in two parts soon enough. Anyways I give you and Rikku the best of luck. Your friend, Tidus

Paine rolled the letter back up "I better leave this to Yuna then." She said putting it back on the bottle and leaving it on her bed; she wrote a quick note and snuck out of the room. She looked to Yuna and Rikku they were like sisters to her, but she had to do what he instincts told her. Paine left the room heading to the docks and took a spaceship and took off hoping Yuna and Rikku would be alright. "Good luck my friends may the light be with you two." Meanwhile at a school far from Spira, Max a young male, who bared a similar resemblance to Tidus, was fast asleep. He had his same style of short spiky hair, and his same blue eyes. His wardrobe was different though, he had a yellow hoodie, a pair of blue jeans, a pair of black boots, and a blue witch's hat for some unknown reason. He also wore a necklace with a symbol in a heart like shape around his neck. Max was lightly snoring when his door cracked open and someone snuck inside. "Wake up or no dinner!" Max's eyes opened and he sat straight up. "No I'm up, don't throw away the food!" Max yelled in panicking voice, "…Oh it's just you Ty." A soft giggling could be heard and he turned on the lights. Ty was sitting on his bed Max couldn't but help like Ty. She was so annoying, but she was so pretty like the sunset he thought. He got up from bed stretching, "So what we doing today Ty?" he asked still half asleep. Ty stood up handing him his katana at his bed side, her short purple hair following as she turned back towards him. "..Well you have to fight Zeo in abo…" "Oh my god that was today!" Max yelled interrupting Ty, he grabbed his katana and ran out the door. Ty sighed "…Typical he can be so weird" Ty said getting up and following him.  
A while later Max and Ty were outside the school on some sort of battleground. "..Where is Zeo he's not one to be late, heck he's hyper about getting somewhere on time." Max said. "You mean me?" a voice said as a wolf demon dropped from the tree above. "There you are Zeo." Ty said looking at the wolf demon. Zeo was a rather strange person he looked mostly human besides the wolf ears sticking out at the top of his head, and his long tail. "Well you ready" Zeo asked. "Always ready…" Max said as they both took battle stances they rushed in. Max swiped at Zeo, but the wolf demon jumped out of the way and begin mocking Max saying "Don't tell me you're giving up already?" Or "What are you afraid of?" Max tried to attack Zeo again, but Zeo blocked the attack, countering and hitting Max in the face and sending him flying into a tree. Zeo attacked Max again, but Max rolled out of the way and kicked Zeo knocking him on the ground. Zeo looked like he was down for the count as Max charged at him again. Zeo then bent his back and his feet and kicked up and hit Max. Max jumped back and clashed his sword with Zeo's claws. They both struggled for a bit but Zeo pushed Max back and he landed on his feet. Max ran at Zeo again and swiped at him. Zeo bent his back and pushed Max over his himself. Max recovered and charged again. The two clashed again and Max tripped Zeo, but Zeo quickly caught himself and jumped over Max's next strike.  
"Well, you've gotten better!" Zeo smirked impressed. "I'm not holding back anymore"  
Zeo clashed with Max again, and this time Max pushed Zeo back and he knocked Zeo off of his feet. Max smirked and swiped at Zeo again, but the white haired boy spun out of the way and jumped up. Max and Zeo got into a sword fight clashing and dodging their attacks for a bit. Max then saw an opening on Zeo and he rammed Zeo, causing him to go flying off the edge, but he grabbed onto it.  
"Are you okay, Zeo?" Max said, hurrying to help his friend. "Yeah, I'm fine. Could you give me a hand?" Zeo asked, extending his right hand to Max. "No problem!" Max smiled warmly. He extended his hand to Zeo who grabbed on who then pulled Max over him and he landed in the water. Zeo began laughing at Max who made an angry look at Zeo. "Sorry, man, I couldn't resist!" Zeo laughed. He then jumped down and helped his friend up. "You can't help your opponent out, not until they're beaten. Remember that, Max." "I'll try." Max chuckled. "Come on you two, no one wants to see Riku/Sora love scene!" Ty said. "..Ty you gotta quit reading those yaoi stories." Max said getting up. The three walked off together heading back inside the school. "Hey guys wanna race? Ready goes!" Ty yelled running ahead. "Hey!" Zeo yelled chasing after her, Max following after both of them. The three raced, Zeo and Max both managed to pass Ty, as the got inside and sat at a lunch table. Max sat down eating an apple. "So how are we going to get there, to the other world, I mean." Max said. "I wonder what kind of place it'll be like." "We'll know once we get there." Zeo said, taking a bite out of his sandwich. "Until then we'll keep working on the boat, it'll probably be done by tomorrow." Ty nodded putting down her drink. After a while of eating and short talking they left the lunchroom to head off to their dorms. Max went to his dorm greeted by his pet moogle Gem. Handing Gem an apple he was carried he yawned then turned in for the night. As he slept he though he heard something. "So little time… the door is still shut, take it easy. Don't be scared"  
Meanwhile back in Spira, Yuna woke up her hair a complete mess. "Darn bed head I'm glad I live in a time they invented bushes." She said grabbing a brush on Paine's bed then combing her messed up hair. She finished but noticed the bottle on Paine's bed. "Hmm? what's this?" Yuna said taking out the note then reading the note from Tidus then the one from Paine. "…Rikku!" she yelled. Rikku at the other bed at the far end got up hitting her head against the wall, because she did it to fast. "…Owie!" she whined rubbing her sore head. "Yunie what's with all the noise?" she asked. "Paine…" "Paine?" "..Shhh! don't make a commotion, listen you can't tell anyone else, Paine she…" "Yuna what's with all the racket?" Rikku and Yuna looked down the balcony to see Brother, Buddy, and Shinra looking up at them. Yuna had a look as if she was in trouble, "...This is going to take some explaining." she said. 


	2. Chapter 1: Invaders

Chapter 1: Invaders Max was outside at the base of the hollow tree, it was secret spot only Max, Zeo, and Ty knew about. It was a strange place it lead to a large underground area and had a strange door for some reason, but it was locked so they could never open it. Max was drawing; he always did that to pass the time. Minding his own business sketching a picture of the three of them on a new place he had thought up of. "This world has been connected" a voice said. Max looked up to see a hooded person standing in front of him looking at the door. "..wh…who are you?" Max asked a little nervous. "..Tied to the darkness…soon to be completely eclipsed." The person said. "..Hey you! Quit talking jibberish…wait where did you come from?" "…You do not know what lies on the other side of that door?" The voice asked "...you know nothing, thus you can understand nothing…" "Max!" Max turned around to see Ty. "Max what are you doing in here?" she asked. Max grabbed her and started pushing her out. "Nothing, nothing!" he said. "Max we have to get ready for tomorrow." "I know I got the food on the boat." Max said then turned around to see what the weird was doing to see he left. "..I wonder where he went" Max asked himself as he continued pushing Ty out of the spot.  
Max and Ty were on the docks later. "So what happened to Zeo?" Max asked. "He turned in early." She said. The sun hit the horizon and the entire color changed into a beautiful red color. Max and Ty both sat at the docks, feeling the warmth of the sun embrace their faces. It was truly a magical moment as the two sat together.  
"Hey, Max." Ty said. "What's up?" Max asked, turning to his friend."Have you noticed that Zeo has changed?" Ty asked. "What do you mean?" Max said concerned. Ty looked down and Max talked softly to her. "Are you alright?" "Max, let's take the boat and go!" Ty said out loud. "Just the two of us!" "Huh?" Max asked in surprise. "Kidding!" Ty laughed. "You're the one changed Ty…" Max said. "Maybe…" she said. "…Max you think we'll be able to come back here?" "Of course if we can go somewhere else we can get back here." He said. Ty smiled Max may have been goofy but he never lied, that was the thing about him. "That's good. Max, don't ever change." She said, before walking off back to the school.  
Back in Spira Yuna had told the crew everything on Tidus's note, then proceeded to read Paine's note. "Dear Yuna, please forgive me for leaving so suddenly, but I can tell there's trouble, and there's no time to lose. Besides Tidus's note I noticed the stars in the sky have been out…one by one. I really hate to leave without you and Rikku, but I had to check into this so you could find Tidus. As your friend I ask you and Rikku for a favor… Go follow Tidus's advice and go find this key, help Tidus's light side. Got it? I have a feeling we're going to need all the help we can get. P.S. Sorry I took the blue ship…Your friend, Paine." "…so what does this mean?" Yuna asked. "..I guess it means we're just going to have to trust Tidus and Paine." Buddy said. Brother nodded "So you two better get suited up, we'll get a ship ready." he said as he and Buddy left the room. "..I hope Paine's okay…" Rikku said as the two changed clothes for the journey. "Paine can take care of her self, I'm just surprised Tidus is still alive, to think he was dead." Yuna said. "…Well let's not waste time Rikku, Paine gave us an order and we're going to follow it." Rikku nodded as the two left. "…Rikku you forgot to put on pants…" "..Oh foofy…" Rikku said running back to get a pair of shorts. After a while the two were at the dock ready to get into the ship. "…Alright this is Yuna speaking we're ready for take off." She said. "…Alright Yuna, oh did I mention she would be coming with you?" Brother said. "Who?" Rikku asked. "..Why take would be me, Hikaru." She a small voice said as a small person was sitting on Yuna's head. "…Hey get off me1" Yuna said trying to knock Hikaru off her head. "Sorry" Hikaru said getting to her feet, giving Yuna and Rikku a better at the small person. She was indeed very small about the size of a normal person's forearm length. Most of attire was red and black, except for her pink short hair. "..I'll be here to help you record your journey, and to help anyway I can." she said. Yuna and Rikku nodded to the small robot. And they waited for the blast off. "…10…9…8…" Buddy said over the microphone. "…I'm so excited Yuna, well let's go to. To the Mooooooooooon!" Rikku yelled. Yuna sighed. "…3...2…1…Blast Off!" Buddy yelled as the ship tough off from Spira. "…God luck you two…" Brother said. Hikaru looked to the two. "…Well I think we should check near Hollow Bastian, I got some strange readings from there." She said. Yuna nodded. "Alright then to Hollow Bastian." "Then the moon!" Rikku said. "…We're not going to the moon…" "…aw man…" "…Anyways Rikku, when we're in other worlds we can't tell anyone where we're from." "Oh yeah we gotta protect the world border." "…order" "...Oh I knew that." They continued talking for a while as they headed for the world of Hollow Bastian. Meanwhile, Max was in his room packing for the trip. "Ok I got my clothes, katana, food, …I don't know what that is…all that leaves is…" he stopped to look out the window. "A storm? Oh no the boat!" he yelled opening the window and jumping out. He walked towards the docks where the boat was to see it was okay, but what troubled him was the footprints, they all lead here but none lead back. "…Ty and Zeo must be here too." He said running off to find them. He stopped when some creatures started appearing out of the sand, they looked like little shadows with yellow eyes. Max swung his katana at the shadow but it went right through. "…Well that stinks." He said dropping the now useless katana and ran for it. He continued running until he saw a strange light. Zeo was seen standing in the light, looking at Max. "The door has opened Max…" Zeo said under his breath. "What did you say?" Max asked suspiciously "The door has open, Max!" Zeo said, turning to Max. "Do you know what this means?" "Um, were going to Disneyland?" Max asked sarcastically. "Stop fooling around!" Zeo snapped. "It means we can finally go to the outside world! What we hoped for has become a reality!" "What about Ty? We can't go without her!" Max said angrily "Ty's coming with us!" Zeo snapped. "Once we step through the other side, we might not come back. We'll never see our friends and our family again. It's a chance I'm willing to take, there's no turning back. We can't let fear stop us! The darkness can come, but it won't scare me, because I'm not afraid of it. You shouldn't be afraid either, Max!" Zeo then extended his hand to Max. "Come with me, and together we'll discover our destiny." "But Zeo"  
Before Max could continue, a wave of darkness appeared and wrapped around Zeo. Max reached for Zeo's hand which was still reached out. Soon Zeo was gone, and Max was also being covered by the darkness. He felt like it was going to swallow him up, until a light appeared in his hands. The light grew until it blinded Max for a second. When he opened his eyes he was standing on the shore all alone, no Zeo, or darkness, but there was something in his hand. He looked down to see a strange looking blade. "…wha…What is this?" Max asked. Max held up the sword which was shaped like a key. The handle was crystal with a square around it that was gold. In the back he noticed a chain with a silver heart on the end of it. The blade itself was crystal. "Is this a key? Maybe it's a sword…" Max asked looking at the weapon in his hand. "Keyblade…" a voice said. "…Key- blade?" Max asked.  
As he looked in awe at his weapon a shadow appeared behind him, Max got scared and swung his keyblade hoping it would scare it away. But he looked to see once it touched the creature it started disappearing. "…This keyblade must have the power to destroy those things…" Max said. He didn't have time to be amazed, as more of the shadows appeared to avenge their comrade. Max destroyed another two, then took off. As he ran he noticed the secret spot had a door over it. "…I don't remember that." He said going to open it, and saw Ty. "…Max" she said as the door in the back of the room burst open and Ty was sent flying past Max. Max watched as she was gone and he was also sent out of the secret spot and onto the school's roof. As he looked around he saw a huge shadow in front of him. In was all black besides its yellow eyes. Two large claws, and a heart shaped hole in its chest was what Max saw. "…Whoa…" Max said dodging the claw that flew at him. "…I know they say go for the big one, but I think he's a little too big." Max said, as he dodged a flying ball of darkness. "…Okay think what Zeo told me…" he said. He had a flash back when he and Zeo were fighting a large dragon. Zeo looked at Max "Remember Max when you face a large creature, aim for the eye. No one can train one's eyes." He said. Max snapped back to attention. "Right the eyes." Max said, when the shadow's hand came down, Max jumped on his arm giving the creature a raspberry. The shadow looked mad and swung at Max, but Max jumped out of the way and the creature hit himself and fell to the ground face first. Max slashed at the shadow's face as watched as he flew into the sky. "Yeah I won!" Max said but stopped realizing he was also being lifted into the sky. He grabbed onto a pipe and held tight but, despite his efforts the pie ripped off and he was sent flying into the storm. And away form the school. 


End file.
